A Certain Chocolate Covered Stick
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: When Sayaka took the last chocolate covered stick out of the box, she never expected Kyoko to react in this way. Sayaka couldn't complain though as it meant that her lips were now tantalisingly close to Kyoko's and something that she has wanted for a long time. Sayaka x Kyoko one-shot


**A Certain Chocolate Covered Stick**

Hey everyone. This is my first adventure into Madoka Magica fanfics, so I hope it's a good one and that I managed to get the characters right. I've been a fan of the anime for a few years now and I thought it was time that I wrote something for it. I'm a big shipper of Sayaka and Kyoko, which gave me the urge I needed to write this idea once I thought of it. It isn't exactly that original, but I feel that the situation kind of fits them rather well.

Summary: When Sayaka took the last chocolate covered stick out of the box, she never expected Kyoko to react in this way. Sayaka couldn't complain though as it meant that her lips were now tantalisingly close to Kyoko's and something that she has wanted for a long time. Sayaka x Kyoko fluff one-shot. This takes place after Rebellion in a world that I imagine was rebuilt by both Madoka and Homura together, which means there's also implied Madoka x Homura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica or any other copyrighted things that I might mention in this story. I'd probably create a spinoff type thing for Sayaka and Kyoko if I did own it.

* * *

Sayaka yawned and stretched before she snuggled back up against Kyoko. Her arm returned to its position around the redhead's waist before she used her spare hand to scoop up the last of the popcorn from the bowl on her lap. She chewed on it as her eyes returned to the only source of light in the living room of her family's apartment, although the bluenette had long since lost interest in the movie playing on the TV.

A yawn escaped Kyoko's lips too before she tightened their embrace slightly and rested her head against Sayaka's. The two girls would often cuddle on the sofa like this when nobody else was around to see them. It was one of the things that they had started doing since Madoka and Sayaka had come back. They also held one another's hand quite often now ever since that day when the bluenette finally re-entered Kyoko's life.

"This is rubbish," Sayaka sighed as her gaze dropped from the TV and focused onto the gentle rising and sinking of her friend's chest. Her eyes lingered there for a moment until she realised that she was staring at Kyoko's average-sized breasts. Heat rose in the teen girl's cheeks as she pulled her gaze away, but that turned out to be a mistake too as she glanced further down her friend's slender body. She quickly moved her eyes from her friend's slim yet curvy hips and those long legs of hers to the last piece of pizza that Kyoko had just picked up and stuffed into her mouth.

"Yeah, it is," Kyoko mumbled as she chewed on the pizza before swallowing it. "The guy at the store said it was a good horror movie and hyped it up no end. That obviously was a completely lie and I'm gonna shove my spear up his ass next time I see him."

"I won't stop you," Sayaka laughed as she forced back her blush and made eye contact with those ruby orbs of the girl holding her. "It was a complete waste of money."

Kyoko huffed as she glanced up at the ceiling. "We couldda gone to the arcade, y'know? I couldda beaten you at all of the games again."

"Yeah right," Sayaka laughed as she gave the redhead a friendly push. "The only game you always beat me at is DDR."

"That's coz I'm the best at it." The redhead clenched her spare fist. "Nobody has ever beaten me at it."

"That's because you spend all of your time on it." The bluenette smirked. "Besides, I always beat you at racing games. I'm pretty good at the shooters too."

"Oh yeah?" A smirk spread across the other teen girl's lips as her eyebrows raised. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is," Sayaka replied as her grin grew. She reached down into the Rocky box leaning against the redhead's leg and pulled out a stick.

"That's the last one," Kyoko's eyes opened wide as she watched her friend raising the chocolate covered stick to her mouth. "It's mine. Gimme that."

Sayaka laughed and stuck her tongue out at her friend. She quickly placed the piece of candy in her mouth and rolled it around with her lips as she stared into those glaring ruby orbs. Her grin grew even wider as she continued to tease Kyoko with the only remaining stick of her favourite Rocky.

To the bluenette's surprise, Kyoko quickly moved forwards and placed her mouth over the other end of the stick. It was Sayaka's turn to open her eyes wide as the redhead bit a piece off the other end of the stick before placing her mouth around it again. She gazed into her sapphire orbs, daring Sayaka to make another move or surrender the candy.

The teen girl wasn't going to back down from Kyoko's game and her smirk returned to her lips. She was certain that the redhead would back down before her and that she'd get too embarrassed to continue if their lips got too close. That kind of thing had always happened when they got too intimate in the past. This new confidence prompted Sayaka to take a bite and move her lips forwards.

Kyoko took another bite, moving closer towards the bluenette. Sayaka took a bite, followed by another one from the redhead and then another of hers. She glanced down at the Rocky and realised that they had already eaten half of it. Her sapphire eyes traced up the stick and fixed onto Kyoko's lips as she wondered what her friend's next move might be. Was she going to continue with this game or pull away while she could?

Sayaka's gaze lingered on the redhead's lips as she studied the tantalising pair. Things suddenly began running through her mind as heat rose to her cheeks. Those feelings and thoughts that she had been trying to suppress, rather unsuccessfully, started rising. These things always entered her mind every time they held hands or got too close. They were always there when she and Kyoko got too intimate for them to just be friends. Those feelings and thoughts had been there for a while too.

Kyoko took another smaller bite and edged slightly close. There was a red tint to her cheeks that Sayaka knew was mirrored by her own face as her sapphire orbs fixed onto the ruby pair once more. She gulped before taking another bite while wondering if she was ready to go through with this herself.

Sitting in front of the bluenette was the person who had helped her get over her love for Kyosuke. Kyoko had been the one who tried to pull her out of her despair and depression when the guy that she loved began seeing and falling in love with Hitomi. Kyoko had tried to stop her from drowning in her sorrows and was the only one who truly wanted to ease her pain at any cost to herself. Sayaka knew that Kyoko was willing to die for her. Those memories, which Madoka had returned to her and Kyoko when the pinkette returned and rebuilt the universe with Homura, told her so. The redhead had sacrificed her own life to end Sayaka's suffering when she had turned into a witch on that timeline where they had died together.

Another bite from Kyoko brought her even closer. Sayaka tilted her head slightly so that the angle would be better for a kiss and she took another small bite of her own. Kyoko's cheeks deepened in colour but the girls didn't break eye contact. Sayaka knew that she was finally ready to reveal her true feelings to Kyoko and she hoped that her friend would return them. She was certain that she would because of how the other magical girl had protected her and looked after her. Sayaka had seen the feelings in the redhead's eyes and caught her when her gaze lingered on her body for too long. She knew that Kyoko had checked out her body a few too many times, especially that time at the bathhouse when the other teen's eyes had lingered on Sayaka's large breasts for longer than was comfortable.

Sayaka studied her friend's eyes, reading the uncertainty that was clear in them. However, this was mixed with something else that the bluenette had seen before. There was a desire and longing for her in there and something else that she wasn't quite sure about. It was always there when Kyoko's gaze landed softly on her in those closer moments that they had shared and Sayaka was beginning to think it could be love. After all, she knew that her friend did return at least some of her feelings towards her.

Kyoko took another bite and the bluenette made up her mind. Neither of them were known for their subtly and she was going to let all of her feelings come out now instead of keeping them bottled up. It was the one thing she'd wanted after she had finally gotten over Kyosuke and she had only managed that because she had fallen in love with that loud, obnoxious and rude redhead in front of her.

Sayaka closed her eyes and took the remainder of the Rocky into her mouth, forcing her lips against Kyoko's. She held them there for several moments and hoped that the redhead would return the kiss. Kyoko's body was stiff and the bluenette guessed that it was taking her a few moments to process what was actually happening. After what felt like ages, Sayaka felt her friend part her lips and push back against hers.

A wave of relief and adrenaline flooded around Sayaka's body and she thought it would be fair to say that she hadn't felt a rush like this in ages. It felt so good and she wanted more. The bluenette opened her mouth a little wide and pushed forwards to deepen the kiss. Kyoko mirrored her actions as they both held their breath.

The two magical girls kept their lips locked together with neither of them wanting it to end. However, the need for air was starting to take over. They held their lips there for as long as they could before the two teens finally broke the contact and pulled back. They gasped for air as they reopened their eyes and their gaze fell on each other.

There was an uncharacteristic nervousness in Kyoko's ruby eyes as Sayaka stared into them. A smile spread across her lips as she cupped the other girl's cheek. She chewed the remaining piece of Rocky in her mouth while gently stroking Kyoko's soft skin with her thumb. "I enjoyed that."

The redhead's nerves seemed to ease as the worry dissipated away and was replaced with her usual grin. "Me too. It's about time you realised how you felt."

"Me?" Sayaka's eyebrow rose. "I've known I've had feelings for you for a while now. I've just been waiting for you to figure out how you felt."

"Yeah?" Kyoko frowned as she kept her eyes fixed on Sayaka. The girls suddenly burst out laughing as they realised just how stupid they were being. Trust them to argue over which one of them figured out their love for the other first.

"Y'know, Hitomi is going to freak out when she finds out about us," Sayaka sighed after their laughter died down. "She's probably gonna run around saying that 'girls can't love other girls' again or something like that."

"Effin' forget about that bitch." Kyoko grinned as her gaze locked with the bluenette's again. "Who the eff cares what she thinks? It doesn't matter that we're both girls. What matters is that we love each other, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Sayaka nodded as a smile spread across her lips once again. "You know, you just sounded so like me there. Normally I'm the one saying the romantic and mushy things like that."

"Shut up and come here," Kyoko huffed before she sat back on the sofa. She reached out to grab the bluenette but suddenly froze when she realised where her hand landed. Both girls' faces turned bright red as Sayaka glanced down at the hand that was now grabbing her large right breast. Kyoko quickly pulled her hand away and started fidgeting. "I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab your …"

Sayaka placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders and pinned her against the back of the sofa. She climbed over her friend and straddled her hips before closing the distance between their lips. Closing her eyes, the bluenette placed her mouth back against her girlfriend's once again, holding her lips there to shut her up for a few seconds. Kyoko returned the kiss and relaxed before Sayaka pulled back and reopened her cobalt orbs.

"It's ok," the teen bluenette spoke softly as her smile remained fixed on her lips. "I knew that you were only trying to grab my shirt. Although, it would be just like you to go all out straightaway and go straight for the goods."

Kyoko huffed. "I'm not like that at all. I can show some restraint. You're the one who normally goes charging straight in without thinking about your actions."

"I know," Sayaka laughed as she kept her mouth close to the other girl's and her gaze fixed on those ruby eyes again. "But you're always right behind me. Although, honestly, you're also always there to help me out and pull me back if I'm going to get hurt. I'm there to help you out too when you do things that are too rash and when you don't think."

The bluenette leaned forwards again, parting her lips and closing her eyes once more as she did so. She pressed them up against Kyoko's waiting pair and shifted slightly so that they locked together perfectly. The two magical girls held the lips together like that for a few moments, before slowly pulling back. Not wanting it to end, Sayaka opened her mouth a little wider and pushed forwards for more. Kyoko mirrored her actions, deepening the kiss further.

The teen girls slowly pulled back again before pushing their lips together harder than before. They added more passion to the kiss as they repeated the action over and over. Sayaka loved the feeling of her girlfriend's soft lips as they glided across her own each time the couple repeated their movements. It was something that she hoped she would be able to feel regularly from now on.

The need to breathe took over again, prompting Sayaka and Kyoko to push forwards once more and make the most out of the final seconds of this kiss. They pulled back and took in large breaths to refill their lungs with some needed oxygen. Sayaka reopened her eyes again and gazed into her girlfriend's as she rested her forehead against hers.

"I think we should take it steady and not rush into this," the bluenette sighed. "Well, take it stead for both of us. Knowing us, we'll probably charge straight into this and do too much too soon. I'm already fighting the urge to just keep kissing you constantly."

"That's fine with me. Although, we'll probably forget that in a few days and be really into this." A mischievous grin spread across Kyoko's lips as her ruby eyes remained fixed onto her girlfriend's sapphire pair. "There is one condition though."

Sayaka's eyebrow rose. "Which is?"

"We get to go on a date tomorrow." Kyoko's arms wrapped around the other girl's back as she continued. "I have a great idea and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Oh? Is it a surprise?" Sayaka felt her own smile growing as she kept her girlfriend pinned against the sofa. "Or are you going to tell me where you're taking me."

"I was thinking of heading to the arcade then going for our favourite food." Kyoko's right hand traced up the bluenette's back before making its way to her cheek and cupping it. "Why should we do anything different to normal, y'know? I enjoy doing the things that we normally do together, so why change that now that we're a couple?"

A jolt of excitement ran through Sayaka's body as she heard Kyoko call them a couple. She mulled over her girlfriend's suggestion for a few moments before giving a slight nod of her head. "Yeah, you're right. I enjoy hanging out with you and I want to keep doing the things we normally do. I can't ever imagine either of us being the type to go to fancy restaurants on a regular basis for dates or stuff like that. We should keep doing things that we find fun."

"Exactly," Kyoko's smirk grew before she closed her eyes again and pressed her lips into Sayaka's once more. The bluenette quickly retuned the kiss, closing her eyes as she did so. They pulled back slightly before pushing forwards again to deepen the kiss.

Sayaka couldn't help but think about where this was going to lead as she kept her lips locked with Kyoko's. The redhead was crashing at hers for the night, which was something that had become normal over the last few months, and the bluenette wondered if they would spend the night kissing, cuddled up on the sofa like normal or maybe go further and ignore her earlier suggestion to take it slow. To be honest, she didn't care where the night ended up just as long as she was with Kyoko. Sayaka just hoped that it wouldn't involve any magical girl stuff for once because she just wanted to be alone with her girlfriend at that moment.

* * *

So, that was my first one-shot for the Madoka Magica fandom. I know it's not that original with Kyoko and Sayaka basically playing the Pocky game, but I felt it fit them quite well. Especially because of Kyoko's love of Pocky (or Rocky as it's called in the anime). It's something that I thought could quite easily happen between them.

Well, what did you think? Did you enjoy reading it? Please let me know your thoughts by posting a review. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
